El Filo Del Honor
by Jverse
Summary: Un one shot de L5A. Trata sobre la historia d eun yojimbo, enamorado de la shugenja a la que debe proteger, esto provocará un conflicto entre el honor y sus sentimientos, con un viaje por la casta Shiba. Capítulo Único.


El Filo Del Honor

Shiba Bokkai se encontraba sentado, reposando frente a la ventana de aquella lujosa habitación de estar en la que se hospedaba temporalmente, admirando el bonito y exótico paisaje isleño al cual no había sido asiduo de presenciar normalmente, mientras la suave brisa primaveral acariciaba su pecho, levemente descubierto por el sencillo kimono de seda que llevaba. Su mirada perdida se perdía entre los árboles y las montañas de la zona, mientras poco a poco, su mente se desviaba cada vez más a sus profundos pensamientos, mientras seguía esperando.

Bokkai era un Shiba, una de las familias del honorable clan Fénix, en concreto, una familia de guerreros que había perdurado durante cientos de años. El clan Fénix destacaba por su sabiduría, sus escritos y relatos de las civilizaciones antiguas y del saber general eran bien preciados por el Imperio. Pero un grupo de conservadores no podía ser demasiado fuerte, y ahí estaban los Shiba, la espada del clan, el muro para aquellos sabios débiles que necesitaban de alguien que les protegiera. Bokkai era un samurai, y como honorable miembro del clan Shiba, ostentaba la posición de Yojimbo. Los Yojimbos eran aquellos samurai que vivían para proteger la vida de otra, la cual era mucho más valiosa que la suya propia. En este caso, Bokkai servía feliz y honorable a su clan, ya que un par de años atrás, había conseguido colocarse como a protector de una de estas personas, y era una persona de cargo importante, el mayor honor al que puede aspirar un Yojimbo Shiba.

Aquella persona era en este caso la joven Isawa Akane, también miembro del clan Fénix, pero de distinta rama. Los Isawa eran los más sabios del clan, pero además, tenían una habilidad especial que los diferenciaba de los demás clanes. Eran los maestros en comunicarse con los Kami, los espíritus de los cinco elementos, y de obtener su ayuda en forma de extraordinarias habilidades, lo que ahora llamaríamos magia. En este mundo, a las personas que tienen esta extraordinaria habilidad, se les denomina Shugenja. Bien, pues Isawa Akane no era tan solo una promesa dentro del mundo de los Shugenja, sino que además ostentaba una poderosa posición en la nobleza del Imperio la cual le concedía una serie de valiosos favores. En cambio, Bokkai era un miembro de la familia Shiba que se había criado entre la medianía, y que era poco reconocido por los honorables cargos nobles, no obstante, su destreza con las armas y su esfuerzo como guerrero del Imperio se vieron recompensados tras varios años de trabajo con este maravilloso puesto, el cual además había sido de mucho agrado por su "jefa", con lo cual, el Shiba ya sumaba dos años como servidor de la joven, y eso significaba un posible puesto de por vida.

La vida de Shiba Bokkai no podría ser mejor, tras nacer en una familia de clase media, y tras haber luchado durante muchos años por un merecido puesto, ahora podía servir con su mayor orgullo y honor a una persona de alto cargo, lo que le llevaría a ser una persona muy honorable dentro del Imperio. Y en Rukongai, el honor es una fuerza más poderosa que la espada y el dinero.

Y aquí precisamente residía su problema, por el cual se encontraba algo triste y confundido, sin saber como reaccionar.

Shiba Bokkai estaba profundamente enamorado de Isawa Akane.

El problema residía en que ella era una mujer de altos cargos, destinada a un matrimonio de conveniencia que le permitiera mantener su reputado honor y fuerza política. Era totalmente deshonroso, para ambos, el hecho de mantener una relación, siendo ella de un cargo tan importante y el no más que un simple guerrero medio, muy fuerte y habilidoso, pero medio al fin y al cabo. Y perder el honor en esta sociedad, como ya ha sido dicho, puede ser la peor de las torturas.

Bokkai suspiró tras reafirmarse en esta idea. Él no tenía miedo de perder su honor, estaba tan enamorado que sería capaz de dejarlo todo por el simple hecho de poder amar en cuerpo y alma a esa mujer. Pero no lo hacía por respeto a ella, porque la quería, y sabía que si le hacía eso, su honor sería manchado en la corte, y perdería todos sus prestigios. El Shiba no quería eso, ni mucho menos, no quería llevar a su persona amada a la ruina, así que se hizo a sí mismo un pacto de silencio.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, en ese momento entró la Isawa a la habitación, vestida con el kimono que marcaba el protocolo en la estancia de aquella noble casa, que no era ni más ni nada menos que una de las fortalezas más importantes del clan. El Yojimbo se quedó embelesado mirando como los colores anaranjados del clan compactaban tan bien con la fina y blanca piel de la joven. Ella se acercó a él, y se sentó a una distancia medida, para acompañarle.

-¿Disfrutas de tu estancia, Bokkai-san?

-Isawa-sama, estaré preparado para coger las armas cuando desee. Tan solo mantengo la espera…

-Te estoy muy agradecida por tu gesto-Sonrió la joven-Hemos recibido noticias de que la incursión Mantis llegará de aquí al anochecer, debes prepararte para la cruenta batalla, Shiba-san.

-A sus órdenes, no esperaré más para ponerme a ello.

-¿Estás absolutamente preparado? Esta será la mayor batalla en la que nos hayamos enzarzado… Y habrá muchas bajas…

-Con su permiso, señora-Clavó su mirada en la joven- No importa cuan cruel, feroz y mortal sea la batalla. Mi destino, mi camino, está en protegerla, y lo haré hasta el fin de mis días, aunque eso requiera el mayor sacrificio: La vida.

-Tus palabras te honran, Bokkai-san, me conmueve tu pasión por tu oficio y tu entrega por mi persona. Ambos lucharemos juntos, y estoy segura de que lo conseguiremos. Puedes marchar.

-Entendido.

Sin más dilación, recogió sus cosas y marchó a sus aposentos para prepararse. El clan Fénix y el Clan Mantis estaban sumidos en una profunda guerra ahora mismo. El Mantis era un clan de comerciantes marinos y de piratas, provistos de los mejores navíos y de los mejores arqueros del Imperio. Ellos habitaban en unas islas apartadas del continente principal, con un territorio pequeño comparado con el de los otros clanes. Y ahora querían más, por eso habían decidido declarar una guerra al Fénix, y usurpar las islas cercanas al archipiélago de la Mantis que el clan poseía, ya que ellos ya tenían grandes territorios en tierra. Y aquella era la razón por la que el Isawa y el Shiba estaban allí. Se proclamaba una gran batalla por uno de los fuertes más valiosos para el Fénix, y ellos, como valiosa fuerza defensiva, habían sido llamados al ejército, y había llegado la hora. Bokkai se dispuso a prepararse para darlo todo en una cruenta batalla que podría significar la muerte de muchos, incluso de él mismo.

Una vez el Shiba de había colocado su brillante armadura anaranjada, salió a los jardines de la fortaleza para practicar sus mejores katas. Su espada brillaba a la luz del cercano atardecer, mientras sus ágiles y acompasados movimientos mostraban la destreza y la fuerza que el Yojimbo había conseguido con el paso de los años. Estaba concienciado en la protección de la dama, y no iba a dejarla morir en ese basto campo de batalla, antes daría su vida, era algo que no iba a permitir, aunque supusiera el no verla nunca más. Shiba Bokkai se sentía impotente porque no podía alcanzarla, y su deseo era más grande que incluso su honor, pero también tenía fuerza de voluntad, y Bokkai estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que estuviera en su mano para que la vida de la persona amada fuera la mejor que pudiera haber tenido. En su mente resonaron las palabras de su viejo padre, ya fallecido, mientras le entrenaba en el uso de la espada cuando él era un crío, y le ayudaba a empezar a perfilar su estilo.

-Hijo, llevas la sangre de los Shiba muy dentro de ti, estoy seguro de que llegarás muy lejos, con honor y respeto.

-No es justo papá, ¿Por qué los Shiba tienen que morir por salvar a los Isawa? ¿Tan importantes son? Si es así, ¿Por qué no pueden defenderse ellos?

-Pequeño, tan solo uno de ellos sería capaz de levantar un regimiento de Shiba, pero es nuestro deber protegerlos. Porque lo necesitan, porque sus cuerpos son puros y su mente es privilegiada, y porque no pueden defenderse en el arte de la espada con tal destreza. Ellos son capaces de comunicarse con fuerzas con las que nosotros solo soñaríamos, y serán los que preservaren el futuro del Imperio por nosotros. Guardarán las proezas de la humanidad en sus relatos, y su biblioteca será el patrimonio más reconocido de la historia. Por el cual, los Shiba podremos mirar al frente con orgullo tras recibir el honor de haber protegido semejante deidad. Nosotros no morimos en vano hijo, los Shiba morimos por un objetivo más profundo. Morimos por el futuro de Rokugan, morimos por el destino de la humanidad.

Aquellas palabras se grabarían a partir de ahí en la memoria del Yojimbo. Y resonaron cada vez que un evento marcaba su vida, cuando completó su genpukku, cuando luchó en las más fieras batallas, cuando fue destinado a Isawa Akane, incluso cuando descubrió su amor por ella, y ahora, en este momento. Sentía que sería su batalla final, la más dura a la que se habría enfrentado en años, y escondía su miedo donde pudiera ser castigado, donde pudiera ser pulverizado. Su trabajo no consistía solo en cuerpo, sino también es espíritu, y su conciencia de Shiba se unió con la de su profundo e inalcanzable amor para formar un muro estoico con el que combatiría unas horas más tarde.

Al fin, fue llamado, los barcos Mantis se aproximaban, y el ejército de samurai y shugenja debía estar preparado. Cuando vio a Akane preparada, le hizo una profunda reverencia, ambos se desearon la mayor suerte para la batalla con una mirada. Se conocían muy bien, lo suficiente para no tener la necesidad de formar palabras.

Los preparativos para el combate comenzaron. A la delantera, el ejército de samurai Shiba se preparaban para recibir la ofensiva. Detrás se colocaban los shugenja de menor grado, y detrásde ellos, los más altos shugenja acompañados de sus Yojimbos. Ahí estaban colocados Bokkai y Akane, a la espera. Los barcos llegaron cuando estaba anocheciendo. Lo primero, fue una ola de flechas flamígeras que llenaron el cielo de estrellas mortales, que descendieron sobre las filas Shiba. El grupo aguantó bastante bien, con pequeñas bajas, y cuando los barcos amarraron y los piratas mantis bajaron blandiendo sus Kusari-gama, el ejército Fénix se dispuso a la carga, arremetiendo contra sus enemigos. El choque de trenes fue considerable, las armaduras Shiba aguantaron muy bien los rápidos golpes Mantis, y parecía que la situación iba a su favor, hasta que aparecieron los shugenja Mantis, maestros de las tormentas, y empezaron a invocar amedrentadores tornado y fulminantes rayos que castigaban sin piedad a la tropa Shiba. Los shugenja Fénix entablaron enemistad con los Mantis, utilizaban sus artes para contrarrestar y contraatacar a sus invocaciones, expulsando a los kami enemigos como podían y atacando con lluvias y torrentes de fuego, su especialidad. Pasado un tiempo, la batalla quedó muy igualada entre ambos bandos, y las bajas de ambos ejércitos eran considerables. La playa de la isla se había convertido en un campo de sangre, ceniza y muerte. Había llegado la hora de que las mejores fuerzas de ambos ejércitos combatieran. Los mejores shugenja Mantis se mantuvieron en la retaguardia, mientras los capitanes piratas se lanzaban contra su enemigo, es aquí donde los yojimbos pasaron al ataque. Los capitanes eran guerreros extremadamente rápidos y provistos de reflejos impresionantes, pero carecían de la dura disciplina de los Yojimbos Shiba. Bokkai se lanzó esgrimiendo su katana hacia delante, mientras dos capitanes se acercaban por los laterales. Con un movimiento rotatorio, esquivó la espada de uno y lo empaló por el costado, y justo cuando el segundo iba a atacar, retiró la espada con fuerza y de un limpio corte le cercenó la cabeza. Isawa Akane, mientras tanto, invocaba a las fuerzas de los kami del fuego, y llamaba a verdaderas tormentas de energía flamígera que caían sobre el ejército enemigo con toda su furia. Bokkai avanzó entre la tormenta de llamas con resabida experiencia mientras remataba con francos golpes lo que todavía quedaba vivo, un shugenja se le puso al frente, sonriente, y el samurai afiló los sentidos para enfrentarse a él. Esquivó un poderoso rayo eléctrico por los pelos, y lanzó un corte descendente acompañado de un ligero salto. El shugenja llamó a la fuerzas del viento y empujó a Bokkai mientras este estaba ene l aire, proyectándolo unos metros. Escupiendo un poco de sangre, se levantó rápidamente y esgrimió de nuevo su arma. Miró a su adversario tratando de buscar un punto débil, pelear contra un shugenja no era nada fácil. Vio que había llamado a cuatro soldado para que le atacaran, y él se mantuvo estoico. Los cuatro se abalanzaron contra él negándole el movimiento, pero el Yojimbo era lo suficiente bueno para hacer danzar su espada y cercenar a sus enemigos mientras las armas de ellos rasgaban su armadura. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error. Los soldados solo estaban ahí para mantener parado al samurai, mientras el shugenja cargaba su mano de energía. Un asta de sobrecargada energía eléctrica atravesó de parte a parte el pecho de Bokkai, rompiendo parte de su armadura. La vista se le nubló, y escupió una gran bocanada de sangre por la boca, a la par, que caía al suelo, soltando su espada, a las puertas de la muerte. El shugenja rió y caminó hacía Isawa Akane, que seguía preparando sus hechizo más poderosos, mientras observaba seriamente la escena. Tenía algo preparado, no iba a dejar que su más fiel servidor muriera de aquella manera.

-¡Eres mía!¡Tú cabeza será un preciado tesoro para los Mantis!-Bramó el shugenja, mientras mandaba que un grupo de soldados remataran el cuerpo del moribundo Yojimbo.

-Todavía no quiero morir. Todavía no puedo morir, debo salvarla, es mi destino, es mi objetivo. Debo salvarla, aunque no pueda tenerla… Ella merece vivir…-Bokkai susurraba estas palabras mientras su respiración se hacía más costosa, mientras luchaba por levantarse. En ese momento, Akane lanzó un hechizo mientras le brillaban los ojos, que parece que no tuvo ningún efecto sobre la situación.

-¿Estúpidos hechizos de defensa? Por muy Fénix que seas, mis hechizos no son tan débiles como…

-Mira atrás.

El shugenja sintió un escalofrío. Se atrevió a girar la cabeza, para descubrir el cuerpo de Bokkai erguido, rodeado de un aura roja brillante, mientras su espada y sus ojos estaban encendidos en llamas, y los cuerpos de sus subordinados permanecían despedazados a su alrededor. La intimidatorio mirada del Yojimbo se dirigió hacia el shugenja, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa irónica. La esencia de Yomi era un poderoso hechizo, con el cual un shugenja imbuía con el poder de los kami a su objetivo, y le otorgaban poder dependiendo de su fuerza de voluntad y de sus ganas por cumplir un objetivo. Era el hechizo idóneo para el moribundo samurai, que más deseaba proteger la vida de su amada a toda costa. Aquello fue como un regalo del cielo, como el mejor regalo que su señora pudiera haberle hecho. El shugenja asustado invocó dos torbellinos en contra del samurai. Como si tuviera una velocidad sobrehumana, esquivó con un destello flamígero los torbellinos, y se colocó amenazante a unos metros del shugenja. Este, sorprendido, creo una esfera de aire, un escudo que le protegería de sus ataques.

-Veo que no lo entiendes, mi voluntad supera cualquiera de tu fuerza espiritual.

Estallando en llamas, el cuerpo de Bokkai se abalanzó contra el shugenja, y su espada atravesó el escudo, cortando de cuajo el cuerpo del enemigo en dos. En ese instante, caminó tambaleante a su señora, mientras la esencia se desvanecía. Su señora le sonrió, lago melancólica, triste al saber que él iba a morir, pero le señaló la batalla lejana, y los Fénix estaba rematando las filas Mantis: Habían ganado. Bokkai sonrió, y cayó en los brazos de su señora, se había acabado todo para él, había llegado el momento de la confesión.

-Akane-sama, muchas gracias por ser quien ha sido. Su hechizo a funcionado a esa potencia gracias a las fuerzas que usted me ha dado en estos años. Ya no me importa el honor, solo quiero ser recordado en su memoria. Señora, siempre le he amado, y me gustaría confesarle mi amor secreto por usted antes de la muerte, ahora que su honor no puede ser manchado…

Akane quedó tremendamente sorprendida ante la confesión. Se había guardado todo solo por protegerla, durante todo este tiempo. Se emocionó, y tan solo pudo derramar un par de lágrimas sobre el samurai mientras le susurraba al oído un gracias, tras lo que el samurai expiró, en paz consigo mismo.

La historia de Shiba Bokkai quedaría guardada en el archivo de la familia de Isawa Akane como un héroe que dio su vida por el honor, y solo en secreto para ella, por un amor inalcanzable, respetado hasta el fin de sus días.


End file.
